There is a need in fleet management to accurately determine a driver's performance. Performance information can be used to properly reward safe driving behavior, provide helpful feedback to a driver for future improvement, and fairly assess insurance. Currently, driver performance is evaluated by monitoring driving data such as driver behavior and vehicle operation through a variety of sensors placed onboard vehicles. Driving events captured via the onboard sensors are scored to provide a measurement of driver performance. In a large fleet, a driver is typically not permanently assigned to a particular vehicle, but rather is assigned to a vehicle based on availability. This creates a challenge in assigning captured driving data (e.g., captured driving event data from vehicle operation) to the proper driver in order to evaluate that specific driver's performance. Although driver badges (e.g., a Radio Frequency Identification Device (RFID) badge), are sometimes used to match a driver to driving data, badges have not been reliable because drivers do not consistently carry their badges. Because of this, driving data are often manually assigned to drivers by human operators. In some cases, the manual assignment has led to an unacceptable number of incorrect matches between driving data and driver.